Avengers Vol 1 173
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Unnamed Olympian Deities * * * Unnamed Demons * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Midtown ****** ******* **** ***** ***** **** Nearby *** *** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** * ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * Boeing 747 * | Notes = * The Black Widow and Hercules have flown in together from L.A., apparently following the dissolution of the west coast superhero team, the Champions. (That series had recently been canceled.) * The young Vance Astrovik, whom the Guardians of the Galaxy watch over, will actually grow up to become the Avenger Justice (formerly Marvel Boy) during Kurt Busiek's run on The Avengers Vol 3. This causes a possible inconsistency as Vance Astro (about 10 years old in this issue) is clearly in his mid 20s when he becomes an Avenger, meaning that at least a decade has elapsed for him yet none of the Avengers will appear to have aged the same amount of time. * The Whizzer officially retires from superheroics in this issue. Soon afterwards, the character will have a prominent role in the series the Invaders (although that series is set in the 1940s) and will die in the first Vision and Scarlet Witch limited series. Interestingly, Django Maximoff, the unnamed man on the steamer who appears in a separate scene, will be revealed as Wanda and Pietro's adoptive father. This issue marks the only time the Whizzer and Django (two men who believed themselves to be the father of the twins) appear in the same issue. * Plot by Shooter, script by Michelinie. * Inkers for this issue are credited as "D. Hands". Inks (story pages): Marcos pages 1, 6, 19, Mortimer pages 2 and 3, McLeod pages 4, 21, 23, Rubinstein pages 7, 10, 14, Green pages 11 and 20, Bryant pages 13 and 27, Janson pages 28 and 29. * Letters (story pages): Saladino (uncredited) page 1, Kawecki pages 2-17. * This issue contains a letters page, Avengers Assemble". Letters are published from '' Wayne Jones, Ken Walsh,'' and Meredith Ellen Robbins. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story # C-803. * This issue contains an advert for Hostess Fruit Pies featuring Vs. . * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: | Trivia = * A little kid sees Hercules and gushes "It's Steve Reeves!" This was an actor and body-builder who was famous for playing Hercules (and other mythological characters) in numerous 1950s era movies. These movies were frequently aired on television on Saturday afternoons for years, thus it wouldn't be out of place for a kid in 1978 to recognize Reeves (or a Olympian God who happened to look just like him.) * There is a subtle reference to Doctor Who in this issue. The Collector is identified in an orbiting object about the size of a phone booth, with an impossibly large interior, much like the TARDIS used by the Doctor. | Recommended = | Links = }} References